This invention is related generally to prevention of erosion and promotion of seed germination in soil, and more particularly, to installation of erosion blankets to prevent erosion and promote seed germination.
Erosion blankets are used throughout the world to stabilize soil before seed germinates and/or small plant plugs cover the ground. Erosion blankets are used for a variety of reasons, such as stabilizing large areas along highways, stabilizing areas around detention/retention ponds, establishing fine quality lawns for commercial and residential properties and restoring prairies. Erosion blankets are typically provided in rolls of 65 to 100 yard rolls, depending upon the type of blanket. The most widely used blankets are made of straw and wood fiber. Typically, erosion blankets of every type are installed by hand.
Erosion blankets are typically utilized to keep the soil and seed from eroding away during and after precipitation. In addition to preventing erosion, such blankets retain moisture in the soil under the blanket for a much longer period of time. The extended presence of moisture enables the seed to germinate much more quickly than without blanket cover.
In addition, erosion blankets retard weed growth when grass seed is planted in the late spring and early summer months. Due to the consistent shade that is provided by the erosion blanket the vast majority of noxious weed seed will not germinate.
In the landscaping industry, two alternative products are often used to encourage seed germination. These products are straw mulch and hydro mulch, both of which are typically mechanically blown or dropped onto the soil. However, bales of straw which are broken apart and spread on the soil as straw mulch can blow away which leads to mixed results. Hydro mulch, a paper component with seed and fertilizer mixed in slurry of water, helps the seed germinate but does not control erosion. Furthermore, hydro mulch is a poor medium to keep moisture in the soil during critical dry times of the growing season. While straw mulch and hydro mulch are less effective than erosion blankets, their use is popular due to their lower associated costs, especially the labor costs involved in installing the mulch on the soil.
Erosion blankets are typically installed after a site has been fine graded (soil prepared for seed) and seeded. The seed may be broadcast or installed using a mechanical seeder. For use with small plant plugs, the erosion blanket is installed and the plant plugs are manually planted into the blanket. In either use, after the erosion blanket has been laid on the ground, stakes must be manually driven through the blanket into the ground to keep the blanket in correct position. The stakes are typically six inches long and must be driven deep enough such that they are flush with the erosion blanket so that mowers do not strike them. The manual operations dealing with the installation of stakes significantly increase the cost of installing an erosion blanket and often lead landscapers to use the less labor-intensive products mentioned above for reasons involving both time and costs.
Therefore, there is a continuing significant need in the field of erosion prevention and seed germination promotion for improvements related to the installation of erosion blankets and for more efficient installation thereof. An improved device and method achieving these goals would lead to better erosion protection and, therefore, higher quality lawns and prairies, as well as cleaner lakes, creeks, streams, rivers and oceans.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved device which efficiently installs erosion blankets.
Another object of the invention is to provide an erosion blanket installation device which is simple in structure and operation in order to facilitate effective installation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an erosion blanket installation device which mechanically drives stakes into the ground to hold the blanket in position.
Another object of the invention is to provide an erosion blanket installation device which mechanically drives staples into the ground to hold the blanket in position.
Another object of the invention is to provide an erosion blanket installation device which simultaneously unrolls and pins to the ground the erosion blanket.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of mechanically installing an erosion blanket on the ground.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of installing an erosion blanket on the ground which minimizes the need for manual operations during installation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an easy penetration point in the ground for the insertion of a stake which automatically pins an erosion blanket to the ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of automatically pinning an erosion blanket to the ground during installation.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following descriptions and from the drawings.
This invention is an improved method and device for efficiently and effectively installing erosion blankets on ground surfaces. The invention represents a significant advance over the state of the art by providing a novel device, which allows for an automatic method of installation which is heretofore unknown in the art.
The erosion blanket installation device is able to install a 500 yard roll of a straw erosion blanket on the ground while securing the blanket in place until the turf or vegetation naturally stabilizes the ground soil via a staple or a pneumatically driven stake which enters a 5xe2x80x3-6xe2x80x3 furrow.
The device for installing an erosion blanket, i.e., laying and securing the blanket along a pathway on the ground, is comprised of a vehicle frame, an axle arm connected with respect to the vehicle frame and engaging an axle around which the blanket roll is sleeved, at least one staple or stake gun connected with respect to the frame and at least one staple or stake cartridge connected with respect to the gun for supplying staples or stakes to pin the blanket to the ground.
The erosion blanket is rolled so that it may be sleeved around the blanket axle before use of the device. The blanket is positioned in the vehicle frame by sliding the roll around the blanket axle. As the device is propelled along the pathway the blanket is unwound from the roll and is placed on the ground. The device preferably includes a blanket guide roller for which directs the blanket to the ground upon unwinding. The gun pins the blanket in position by driving a staple or stake through it into the ground.
For use with a stake gun, rather than a staple gun, the device also preferably includes at least one furrow blade connected with respect to the frame. Preferably three furrow blades are supported by a furrow bar which is connected to a hydraulic cylinder which urges the blades into the ground. The blades furrow the ground during movement of the device and are urged to stay in position by their arcuate shape.
The preferable device includes at least one hitch connection point connected with respect to the frame. The hitch connection points are designed to connect to a hitch of a tractor or other vehicle which is able to tow the device. There are preferably three hitch connection points to provide sufficient connection to the towing vehicle.
The preferable device further includes an air compressor which is connected to each gun for forcing staples or stakes through the blanket into the ground. An air compressor is connected to each gun via a compressor hose and allows for pneumatic pinning of the blanket.
It is also preferred that the device include a retractable arm which is connected with respect to the frame. The retractable arm is movable between an open position which allows the roll to be loaded by sliding over the blanket axle and a closed position in which the retractable arm engages the free end of the blanket axle to hold the roll in place. A spring-loaded retractable-arm pin is connected with respect to the frame and pivotably supports the retractable arm with respect to the frame. A retractable-arm brace connects the retractable-arm pin to the frame. In use, the retractable arm is pivoted so that the erosion blanket may be positioned within the vehicle. After the blanket roll is in position within the device, the retractable arm is pivoted so that the second end of the blanket axle may engage the retractable arm to hold the roll in place.
In another preferred embodiment the device includes at least one compression wheel for pressing the blanket against the ground as the blanket unwinds. The compression wheel is supported by a compression-wheel frame. The compression-wheel frame preferably supports each gun and staple or stake cartridge as well.
The novel method of installing erosion blankets on ground surfaces comprises (a) propelling a blanket-laying device along a pathway, (b) rotating the roll of the erosion blanket supported in the device such that the blanket unwinds and is positioned on the surface along the pathway; and (c) in conjunction with the rotating step, mechanically pinning the blanket to the ground.
It is preferred that the rotating and pinning steps are performed simultaneously. The rotating and pinning steps are also preferably performed continuously until the roll expires. Furthermore, the rotating step is preferably performed in conjunction with, and as a result of, the propelling step. That is, the propelling of the device causes the roll to rotate and unwind. In the novel method, the blanket is preferably initially anchored to the ground surface by manually driving staples or stakes through the blanket into the yard. However, alternate embodiments of the invention allow for the blanket to be anchored to the ground without any manual manipulation.
The preferred method includes the step of pressing the blanket to the surface as it unwinds from the roll to allow for effective surface coverage. Such step is preferably performed by compression wheels, and more preferably by at least 3 axially-spaced compression wheels, e.g., one wheel pressing the left side of the blanket, one wheel pressing the middle of the blanket, and one wheel pressing the right side of the blanket.
The preferred method also includes the step of furrowing the surface before the pinning step. Such a step is preferably performed by at least 3 blades which are aligned with the means for mechanically pinning the blanket to the ground.
The device is preferably propelled along the pathway at at least about 3 miles per hour (mph). A tractor or similar vehicle can be connected to the device via a hitch in order to tow the device at the proper velocity. It is preferred that the erosion blanket is installed on the surface at a rate of at least about 400 yards every 3 minutes, or 400 feet/minute. Even more preferably, the erosion blanket is installed on the surface at a rate of at least about 500 yards every 3 minutes, or 500 feet/minute.
The pinning step is preferably performed using staples or stakes. Such staples or stakes are preferably biodegradable. The staples or stakes are preferably forced through the blanket into the ground by an air compressor included in the vehicle. As discussed above, the air compressor is connected to a gun which fires the staples or stakes into the ground. The gun is connected to a staple or stake cartridge which supplies the staples or stakes.
It is preferable that the number of staples or stakes held by the device be proportional to the length of the roll. Upon expiration of the roll positioned in the device, the preferred method includes the steps of loading staples or stakes and another roll of the blanket with respect to the device; propelling the device along a pathway; rotating the roll such that the blanket unwinds and is positioned on the surface along the pathway; and in conjunction with the rotating step, mechanically pinning the blanket to the ground.
The step of loading staples or stakes and another roll is preferably accomplished in less than about 15 minutes. The preferred method uses blanket rolls which are 500 yards long and at least 15,000 yards of blanket are installed in 8 hours.
An alternate method of installing an erosion blanket along a pathway on a ground surface comprises providing a roll of an erosion blanket; supporting the roll in a device; propelling the device in a direction along a pathway; and unwinding the roll so that the blanket covers the pathway, the device automatically pinning the blanket to the ground surface as it unrolls.
The preferred alternate method further comprises the step of pressing the blanket to the surface as it unwinds to allow for effective surface coverage. Such a step is preferably performed by compression wheels, and more preferably by at least 3 axially-spaced compression wheels.
The preferred alternate embodiment also comprises the step of furrowing the surface simultaneous with the propelling step. The furrowing step is preferably performed by at least 3 blades
The pinning step is preferably performed using staples or stakes. The staples and stakes are preferably biodegradable and are forced through the blanket into the ground by an air compressor included in, or connected to, the device.
In the preferred alternate method, the erosion blanket is installed on the surface at a rate of at least about 400 feet/minute. More preferably, the erosion blanket is installed on the surface at a rate of about 500 feet/minute.